Case 692.3, 18 Nightal - Delivering the Triplicate
The party left the lair of Hoondarrh, taking with them, some gold, various magical items, a crystal ball, and a small priceless bejeweled box. The kobolds had begun to worship them as demigods, servants of the great dragon. The party used this to their advantage by sending the kobold horde off to the island of Orlumbor where Milka and the rest of the Shield were preparing to retake Baldur's Gate. Upon returning to Mintarn, the party also convinced the Tyrancy of Montarn to send aid and they sent word to Milka to begin the attack as soon as possible. Upon returning to Candlekeep, the nature of the activity of the drow stationed there had changed markedly. They seemed to have found what they were looking for and were packing up most of their research materials. They located Balaena and delivered the Zenythri Triplicate cube to her. She seemed enthralled by it and thanked the party. The party was able to take advantage of the busy elves and learned much in the confusion. They found a book called A Pilgrim in Nirvana, which taught them that there is often a physical embodiment of a contract struck in front of the Inevitables and that there is usually a being that serves as a notary of sorts, having the terms of the contract engraved upon their body. They also sent Ma'ahni into the rooms of Balaena to see what she could find. She left behind the engraved box, which the party hoped that Hoondarrh would miss and come looking for. They learned that the drow had found a book in the library called The Heretic of Mechanus, written in Zenythri, which talked about how to destroy the cubes. The drow had also discovered that there was a sort of Rosetta stone for the Zenythri language in the City of Amber deep in the Astral Sea. Sadie cast several spells to learn more about what the party was up against. Using Midenaak's Finger of Prophecy, she learned that: The heretic sleeps in the Spider Queen's fane In the SIlver haired metropolis. She also cast Contact Other Plane and learned much: Q: Where is the third cube? A: In the lap of Asmodeus Q: What happens if Lolth destroys a cube? A: Asmodeus will need to find another way to get to the cog where the contract lies. Q: Is there another way to get to the cog? A: The cog is designed to be impenetrable by any means but the existence of the Zenythri Triplicate proves it is not. Q: What advantages do we have given that Nife is the notary? A: The notary certifies that the contract is valid. Q: What are the terms of the contract? A: They are written on the notary. The party decided that they needed to find the City of Amber. Finolea knew of a portal deep in a dungeon known as The Black Vaults, anciently the lair of an evil ruler known as the Wyrm King. She led them to the city of Athkatla in Amn and then on to the entrance of the dungeon. Category:Adventure Summaries